


You Have Silver Eyes

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Starbright [16]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkwardness, F/M, Light Angst, Reincarnation, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Everyone is born with a clear jewel in the middle of their forehead which, upon meeting their soulmate, will turn the color of their soulmate's eyes.Ruby finds her soulmate twice. His first words to her are the same both times.





	You Have Silver Eyes

~ You Have Silver Eyes ~

"You have... silver eyes."

The words were hardly out of Ozpin's mouth before the girl zipped out from behind the table. The next thing he knew, she was clinging to his waist.

He wasn't sure how to react to the teenager hugging him like this, especially with the way she was nuzzling her face against his ribs, squealing excitedly about being-

 _Oh. Ohhh_.

He laid a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her away a little bit. Ruby looked up at him. Her starbright was obscured by her thick bangs. He lifted his hand from her shoulder to brush her hair away from her forehead. The jewel was indeed a warm golden brown, the color of his own eyes.

She was his soulmate.

He was not going to have a fun time speaking to her overprotective father and uncle about this turn of events.

* * *

"You have silver eyes."

His are hazel. Similar to her previous soulmate's, but not quite the same color. Wide, guileless eyes. So different from Ozpin's sharp stare.

After the battle of Beacon, the first time she'd looked in a mirror and noticed that her starbright had lost its color, she never expected to find a  _second_  soulmate. You were only supposed to have one. One in the whole world.

As she stared, confusion and some level of disappointment clear in her expression, the voice in his head piped up:  _Oscar, tell her it's me. Tell her you're me. That I'm here_.

He'd never heard the voice this flustered before - confused, inarticulate,  _desperate_. The boy did as the voice bade him, and Qrow semi-coherently confirmed the assertion before drunkenly sliding off the couch onto the floor.

"Is it...  _really_  you?" Ruby asked slowly, obviously still suspicious.

 _So cautious this time_ , Ozpin lamented.

 _She was your soulmate before...?_  Oscar wondered in surprise.

 _When I was alive, yes_.

_So, you expected this to happen?_

_No... I hadn't realized that your soulmate would be the same as mine. In all the lives I've lived, I'd never actually found my soulmate before I met Miss Rose_.

~end~


End file.
